Harry Potter and the lethal love
by snapeymoments
Summary: Harry and Ginny are starting their 7th year after an unforgettable summer together. However things quickly turn upside down for Ginny when she sees something she wished had never happened.


Storyline: Harry and Ginny are starting their 7th year after an unforgettable summer together. However things quickly turn upside down for Ginny when she sees something she wished had never happened.

Only two weeks back from the summer holidays and Ginny already knew this was going to be the best year at Hogwarts yet. She lay with Harry in the Gryffindor common road, fire blazing and their hands interlocking. She couldn't believe that you could love someone so much and she knew their love would only grow. According to Harry, his life was perfect. He was back at Hogwarts, his real home. He had all his best friends around him, Hermione and Ron did not fight anymore, they were too busy in love. He was captain of the Quidditch team, and oh yeah Ginny was his girlfriend. What could go wrong...

4 weeks later.

"HARRY! Where have you been?! I have been looking all around the castle for you, and what, to find you at Hagrids!" Bellowed Ginny, which pierced Harry's and Hagrid's ears.

"What do you mean, where have I been? Ginny just because I'm your boyfriend, does not mean I have to spend every second of the day with you!" Harry said calmly.

"Bloody hell Harry, you don't have to be so rude to me. I get it, it's because you don't love me anymore, isn't it." Ginny stuttered as tears began to fall.

Hagrid, Fang and his many other bizarre creatures watched in horror, as they awkwardly tried to hide.

"Right, come on then Ginny; let's get you back to the castle." Harry said exhaustedly. "Bye Hagrid."

Hagrid didn't say anything back, as he was so shocked to see Ginny and Harry fighting; however they had been in 6 fights over 2 weeks, all about petty things. The truth was, Harry was drifting away from Ginny and he couldn't find out why. He took Ginny by the arm as she sobbed, and they left Hagrids hut.

Harry and Ginny didn't speak for a couple days, but this was fine because he was preparing for the Quidditch patch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was grateful that he didn't see much of Draco anymore as they were in different classes, although Harry did feel weird when he thought of Malfoy. But of course it was only hate he felt, or was it? The Quidditch match began and the crowds went wild in their seats. As Harry and Draco went searching for the golden snitch, a great bludger came storming towards Harry, hitting him on the head. This lead to him falling and landing on the ground. Harry was unconscious and the crowd was in hysterics. As his eyes began to open, he saw many faces standing over him. Yet the first face he focused on was a figure with striking, slicked back, white blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, was none other than, Draco Malfoy. Draco put out his hand for Harry to reach. He grabbed it and all of a sudden it seemed like time had stopped and they were only ones there. A sensation of warmth and lightness came gushing through Harry's body. As they stared into each other's eyes, Harry saw a side of Draco he had never seen before, and he never wanted it to go. Draco gave Him a cheeky smirk, and Harry's cheeks began to blush with a crimson tint. Although this picture perfect moment couldn't last, as Ginny tore it part by running between the two, giving Harry a big hug and asking if he was alright. Before he could know it, Draco was gone. Was this the reason Harry and Ginny were growing apart?

Harry paced up and down his room while the others slept. He was filled with mixed emotions and he didn't know what to do about them. He obviously could not turn to Ron about his troubles, as Ginny was his sister and a fight would only start. And he could definitely not speak to Neville about it because of course he could never keep a secret. So Harry was left with his thoughts, bottled up inside of him, waiting to explode.

At breakfast the next day Harry was not focused at all and could only think about Draco. Every word Ginny said went straight through him and of course this left her leaving the table, bawling her eyes out. Harry didn't care though. He glanced over to the Slytherin table, and to his surprise, Draco's eyes were instantly connected to his. He quickly looked away, however couldn't resist the temptation and rapidly glanced back, to find Draco was gone, again. Harry felt embarrassed, and could feel the pigment rising to his cheeks. Before anyone could see it, he rushed to the lavatory to cool down. He splashed water onto his face and he instantly felt better.

"Harry?" Said a deep voice.

"Draco? Is that you?" Harry replied being intrigued. Draco emerged from the cubical. "Why you hiding out there?" Harry said in a nervous laugh. Draco didn't reply. "You alright?" Harry said. It was the only friendly conversation they had ever had.

"To be honest. No" Draco muttered. "I've been having confusing thoughts, about someone I should hate."

Harry felt hot inside, but of course he wasn't talking about him.

"What kind of thoughts Draco?"

"The kind when you can't stop thinking about someone. The kind when want to be with them, touch them, hold them." Draco moved towards harry. "The kind where you know it's wrong but it feels so right, the kind where you." Before Draco could finish his sentence, Harry's lips were against his. Draco didn't pull away, in fact he kissed him back. Silence filled the room yet joy was heard all around. Their hearts were pounding and their chests were going to explode. It was a feeling for the both that could only be made for someone that had deep love for another. As they finally pulled away, they both stared into each other's eyes, and they knew. They knew it was something real. Secret meetings between the two become a regular occurrence. Draco and Harry thought it was best if they didn't tell anyone and that he still went out with Ginny. Harry did feel dreadful that he was leading her on, although he knew the truth would hurt her more. However this wasn't just a silly thing between two schoolboys, as they spent their first night together, they soon realised it was love.

Harry knew that Ginny was becoming suspicious, so he and Draco thought it was best to take some time apart so Ginny wouldn't find out. 3 days went past of Draco and Harry not seeing each other. It was getting harder and harder for them to not be together, so they arranged to meet by the forbidden forest. Harry arrived first and patiently waited for Draco. However he did not know that this was Ginny's favourite place to come down when she needed time to think. She dragged her sadness alongside her, as she knew her and Harry were going through troubles. As she peered through trees to find her spot, she saw a tall boy with jet black hair and distinct green eyes, it was Harry. Ginny was prepared to walk and ask him what he was doing, but she was stopped in her steps when she saw he was not alone but was with Draco Malfoy. She was confused but it was obviously a harmless meet up. Ginny watched in horror when she saw the two kissing and confessing their love for each other. She backed away as her stomach sank, and was soon filled with a sick feeling. She didn't know to cry, scream or think it was a joke. Ginny knew she couldn't lose Harry, the golden boy, the chosen one. An idea sprang to her mind that she knew would lock him down and rushed to the castle to let it unfold.

Harry walked into his dorm feeling great about seeing Draco. However this abruptly stopped when he saw Ginny weeping into his pillow. He thought she must be crying because she found out about him and Draco and a heavy feeling came over him.

"Ginny. What's wrong?" Harry said nervously. However Ginny kept on crying and Harry tried to comfort her.

"How could we be so careless?" Harry made out through all the sobbing.

"What do you mean carless Ginny, what are you talking about?!" Ginny kept crying but pulled herself together and managed to say two words Harry never wanted to hear.

"I'm pregnant"

She went back to crying and Harry just froze. A cold, empty feeling was filling his body and he could not move. He first thought was of Draco and what he would do. But suddenly his mind switched and he knew he was being selfish. He needed to think about Ginny and her baby...their baby. He held her tight in his arms and let her cry into him. After Ginny and Harry had a long conversation about everything, he needed to see Draco and explain things. He left the dorm, but Ginny was right behind, tracking and following him in the shadows. He met Draco in the court yard and Ginny was hiding and listening. He explained what had happened with Ginny and that he needed to break things off with him. Draco was distort. It was his first real love and he couldn't believe it ended this way. Harry ran off feeling heartbroken but he knew it was the right thing to do. Draco whimpered into his jumper. Ginny was finally happy. Her plan was working and her fake pregnancy had brought her and Harry together.

3 weeks had pasted and Draco hadn't had a word from Harry. He spent two of those weeks in the Three Broomsticks, drinking his problems away in butterbeer. His last bit of happiness came to die here, however in an unexpecting turn of events, he found someone there that would change all his problems, although the person he saw, was someone he never predicted.

"One butterbeer Madam Rosmerta, please" Draco didn't look over; as it was a usual phrase he had heard. In fact he had been hearing no stop for the past two weeks.

"But Ginny of course you can't drink, you're pregnant" Replied Madam Rosmerta. Draco's head hastily turned around to see Ginny at the bar.

"For goodness sake, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not really pregnant, it is all just to get Harry back, now quickly get my butterbeer" Ginny snapped back.

"Oh yes, sorry Ginny I keep forgetting." Madam Rosmerta said laughing. "Don't worry, I have not told a single soul, not like I can remember anyway."

Rosmerta walked off laughing and Ginny sat looking fed up. Draco couldn't believe what he had heard, but he knew he could not let Ginny see him there. He froze for a while as it was the only thing he could manage to do. A bunch of emotions effused his head, but the first thing he must do was to tell Harry. This could be his chance to get him back. He felt sick and lightheaded from the news he gathered, but he pulled himself together and left the three broomsticks without being seen.

Draco ran in to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry sat alone doing work.

"Harry!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. Harry stood up quickly in a panicked look. Draco ran to give him a kiss but he was abruptly stopped when he felt Harry push him away.

"Draco what are you doing here?" He said he a low voice, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I've got the best news; it will bring us back together."

"Go on then what's the news" Harry muttered, sounding far less excited then Draco. Draco sat down Harry and explained the events he has heard. However to Malfoys surprise, Harry was angry. He jumped up from where they were sitting and shouted at Draco.

"How could you lie like that Draco?! How could you think of something so sick to tell me? Ginny would never lie to me! She would never make up something like this. She is my girlfriend, she is my love, and you are just some sick boy. I knew you hadn't changed. Now leave!" Harry's blood was boiling, he had never been so angry and he had never hated anyone so much in his life.

"I'm not lying Harry, I swear! I heard it! And I'm the one you love, not her" He shouted back.

"Fine let's go ask Madam Rosmerta shall we?"

"No we can't, she won't remember Ginny telling her!"

"See just leave! You're a sick liar Draco Malfoy, and I never want to see you again" Harry bellowed.

Draco ran out of the common road with tears flooding his face. He hated Ginny. That day something changed him forever, he was back to the cold hearted, repellent, loathsome, Draco Malfoy he had been once before.


End file.
